I Kissed a Girl
by vanessalengies
Summary: Now, that was just the dictionary definition of absurd! Falling in love with your fiancé’s sister, absolutely absurd! Oneshot/Songfic. Bella/Alice. Edward/Bella.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight by Stephenie Meyer or the song I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry.**

I was drunk.

No, scratch that. I was _very_ drunk.

_This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion_

I have every right to be. I'm eighteen, I just graduated high school, and I'm getting _married_ to a _vampire_ in a few short weeks. This was one human experience that I had the right to be subjected to, before I too would become one of the living dead.

Now, if Edward wasn't out hunting this weekend with the rest of the family, I know that I wouldn't have been able to come to this party. But since he was gone, and I was being held "prisoner" by Alice, so to speak, she was more than happy to bring me to Jessica's party. I only wished that Alice could enjoy herself the way that I was enjoying myself, but no, my vampire friend couldn't drink and I felt terrible for dragging her here.

I was getting into the music booming out through the speakers, and for once, I was actually wanting to _dance_. Oh boy, if Edward could see me now, I'm sure he'd have a heart attack, well, if his heart was still beating.

_It's not what  
I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention_

Oh _great_, Mike Newton is strolling on over here, and I just know he's going to ask me to dance. It's sad how he hasn't gotten the hint yet, it's like I have to throw my hand in his face and show him the ring. Is he seriously that dense? Does he not realize that I'm engaged to a Greek God, and that he wouldn't have a chance even if he was the last person on earth?

Just avoid eye contact, it'll work, just do it. Chanting that in my head obviously didn't work, because here he stands, right in front of me.

"Uh…Bella, do you want to…dance?"

Before I can stutter out a response, I'm saved. And not by my usual superhero, but a new one, a hyper superhero, of the female gender, with her arm wrapped around me.

She looks up at Mike, dazzling him with her sparkling eyes. "Sorry Mike! Bella said she'd give me the first dance!"

And just like that, she drags me off, not waiting for his response, and before I know it, we're dancing. I look over at her smiling face and laugh.

"Alliccccceeeeee. You didn't have to do thattttttt!"

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

The way she looks at me, her eyes gleaming, it makes my heart skip, and I have no idea why. "Silly silly drunk Bella! Of course I had to do that! Edward would kill me if he came back to find out his fiancée had broken her ankle dancing with another guy!"

I shush her, "Don't say that wordddd! _Fiancée…_it just sounds soooooo…blah!" I laugh, her quickly joining in.

Rolling her eyes, she stares into mine, "Fine Bella. No use of that word tonight, okay? Now lets dance before Mike Newton thinks I was lying to him." Smirking, she twirls me around, and surprisingly, I keep my balance.

Hmm, maybe being drunk makes me more coordinated, but I know for sure it makes me less awkward and cautious. Yes, I know that for sure by the way I'm now dancing with Alice. A girl. A girl who _isn't _my fiancé. All I know is that she must have gained a lot of control over her bloodlust, or she's just choosing not to breathe, because I'm sure if she were a regular vampire, then the way that I'm grinding with her would cause her to viciously sink her teeth into my throat and suck all my blood. But I wouldn't know how she's doing this, for I'm currently not facing her, and the only way I'd be able to look into those eyes of hers would be to turn around.

As soon as I think this I'm being whipped around and I'm staring into Alice's eyes. Stupid little all seeing pixie vampire! But I'm glad at what I see, because her eyes are still the same color as always, she's still in control. Well, that's a relief. I place my arms around her neck and move to the beat with her, staring into her eyes the whole time. I faintly hear the sounds of Mike Newton and a few other boys whistling at us, but those sounds quickly turn to nothing but fuzz as I move in rhythm with her.

"We should g-go home…" I only realize that those words fall from my lips as I see her face lift up as she smiles at me. She nods and she grabs my hand, running with me to her yellow porsche. I get into the passengers seat as she glides into the drivers seat, and drives at the usual fast Cullen pace back to their empty large house.

_It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

We get out and start walking inside, where I find myself stumbling forwards, due to my usual clumsiness and no doubt my inebriated state. But before I hit the ground, I found myself being caught by a pair of arms, as hard as stone. Although this time, I'm overcome by a feeling of warmth once those arms encircle me, not the coldness that consumes me when Edward puts his arms around me. I shake my head, this must be because I'm drunk. Now this, I won't miss once I become a vampire.

I offer Alice a great smile, which she quickly returns as she guides us into the house. I plop down on the couch, I know that getting up the stairs right now will be impossible. Alice delicately sits down right next to me, and I do mean _right_ next to me. I feel myself heating up being in such close proximity with her, and once again, I curse my drunken-ness for that.

_No I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature_

When she looks over at me and stares into my eyes, I do the only thing I think of. I act on instinct and kiss her, wrapping my arms around her neck. Surely, she's surprised. It was a quick decision, one that she wouldn't see in a vision. At first she's hesitant, and I'm sure she's going to push me away, but then I feel her hands on my back, and her lips applying the same pressure against mine as I'm applying to hers. I move my hands to her hair, and carefully make the decision to part her lips with my tongue. She lets my tongue in her mouth and for a few blissful seconds we're battling for dominance in each others mouths.

Then, as quickly as it started, it ends. I feel her pull away, and I look at her, breathing heavily, and I'm met with a pair of dark black eyes. She moves away from me, and I can see her struggling not to breathe, not to just jump on me and suck me dry. She runs out the door, and I understand what she needs to do. She needs to go hunting, I've tested her self control to its limit. I'm feeling déjà vu, for Edward used to have to do the same thing when we first started our relationship.

I feel completely alone now, sitting on this couch, in this empty house. And I automatically start to feel guilty. I kissed my fiancé's sister for crying out loud! I caused her to have to go out and feed, I caused her self control to fall down. And I can't help but wonder why the hell I did that. Sure, I could blame it on being drunk, as I'm sure that a lot of people do when they get put in this situation. But that just feels like a cop out, and I'm starting to wonder just when I started having feelings for my fiancé's sister. Now, that was just the dictionary definition of absurd! Falling in love with your fiancé's sister, absolutely absurd! That sister being a vampire on top of it? Yeah, I think it's safe to say that I needed to be put into the nuthouse right away!

_It's not what  
Good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets  
So confused  
Hard to obey_

Thinking back to where these feelings could of started, I'm brought back to right after Edward and I really talked about getting married, to when the concept of Vegas came up, and to when Alice had come to me, all upset looking…

_"What's wrong Alice?" _

I had been surprised to see her looking so upset.

_"Don't you love me?" She asked in that same sad tone._

This shocked me. What was she talking about? I thought about it, and I said the first thing that popped into my head.

_"Of course I do. You know that."_

_"Then why do I see you sneaking off to Vegas to get married without inviting me?"_

_"Oh," I muttered, my cheeks turning pink. I could see that I had seriously hurt her feelings, and I hurried to defend myself. _

_"You know how I hate to make a big deal of things. It was Edward's idea, anyway."_

_"I don't care whose idea it was. How could you do this to me? I expect that kind of thing from Edward, but not from you. I love you like you were my own sister."_

Right now, I could see that I had fully been lying that day, my love for Alice? Yeah, definitely not truly sisterly…

_"To me, Alice, you are my sister."_

_"Words!" She growled._

_"Fine, you can come. There won't be much to see."_

_She was still grimacing._

_"What?" I demanded._

_"How much do you love me Bella?"_

I could answer that question now. I was in love with Alice.. In love with the sister of the man I was supposed to be marrying in a few weeks! Wow. How sucky of a fiancée was I?! First Jacob, and now Alice. And I was sure this was worse, falling in love with your fiancé's vampire _sister_ trumped loving your werewolf best friend! Oh God, how was I going to get out of this one?!

Before I could begin to analyze this recent development further, the object of my thoughts appeared, sitting right next to me. I had to tell her, I just couldn't keep this bottled up, and of course she felt it too, she kissed me back!

"Alice I-" She put a finger to my lips, cutting me off before I could get a chance to say anything else.

"Don't say what you were going to say. _Please._" Ah, so she had seen what I was going to say in a vision…is that why she had come back so quickly?

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

When I looked into her eyes, I was shocked. Sure, they were back to their normal vibrant color, but the color wasn't what shocked me. They were full of pain, and she was painfully begging me not to say anything, for if I did, she'd have to respond. I knew she felt the same way, she just couldn't say it back.

She quickly looked away, and down at her hands, "I…I can't do that to Jasper, he's my _husband_…and no matter what I feel towards you, I just can't…it's not right…and what about Edward? No…we can NOT do this, do you understand me, Bella?" She whispered this in a broken whisper, and I was sure if she could cry, she would be.

I was also on the verge of tears, but I understood. Living with Edward and Jasper for all eternity knowing what we had done to them, I shuddered at the thought. What? Were we just supposed to bury these feelings we had, never to speak of what happened again? Could it be as simple as that? How could I live my whole _existence _having to suffer through this unrequited love? How could-

Again, my thoughts are caught off, stupid future seeing vampire!

_It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

"Yes," She hisses out, "That is _exactly_ what we have to do! It may not be easy, but it's what we have to do! We're just going to have to forget about this, and deal with it, forever."

Forever? I scoff, that is a very long time.

She sighs, "I know it's a long time, Bella. And I'm sorry."

Looking at her, I can't help but smile, "You're sorry? I started this whole thing, I'm the one who should be sorry!"

She returns my smile, even though it's a sad smile. She then jumps up, swoops down, picks me up and runs upstairs and deposits me on Edward's bed, before I can even blink.

"It's time for the human to go to sleep!" She chirps, and I wonder how she can possibly be this hyper all the time.

I laugh quietly and roll my eyes, "Fine!"

She bends down and hugs me, and I want to hold on forever, and never let go.

But before I know it, it's over, and I'm left all alone in Edward's lonely dark room. I sigh and roll over, knowing that I'm not going to be able to sleep that much tonight. I close my eyes, and try to calm my thoughts, my thoughts constantly rushing over what happened tonight.

When I open them again, I'm not alone. I see my God-like vampire staring at me, with a huge smile on his face. It's morning, how did I even get to sleep last night? And as I sit up, I'm hit with an insane headache, yes, I'm not going to miss this when I kiss the mortal world good-bye. I place a hand on my head and wince, and as soon as that happens, Edward rushes over to takes me in his arms. I'm disappointed. I feel a cold embrace, not warm like Alice's. Oh well, I'm just going to have to deal with, forget about being in love with this man's sister. I think I'm more glad than I've ever been that Edward can't read my thoughts now, for this would crush him.

_Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it_

_Ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

He lightly kisses my hair, "Are you alright, love?"

I smile, even though he can't see, "Yeah, I'm fine…just a little headache…"

He chuckles, "Yes, well, that usually comes after a big night of drinking, am I right?"

I spin around and look at him, "How did you know…?"

He frowns, ever so slightly, "Love, I'm a vampire, a vampire with a great sense of smell, might I add. It's all over your breath, never mind your clothes."

I blush, so much for trying to be secretive.

He has a perplexed expression on his face, and I want to know exactly what he's thinking, wishing that I was the one with the mind reading power.

"What is it?"

He looks at me, with a playful smile on his face, "I want to know what happened last night, because I can't get anything out of Alice…" I breathe a sigh of relief, which Edward either doesn't notice, or ignores, "She's hardly even thinking…All she's doing is singing this slightly 

annoying song in her head…I don't know if you know it, it's by Katy Perry, I believe, with the title of I Kissed a Girl, or something like that…"

I smirk, "Let's just say that we had an interesting night, one that I'm going to remember for all of my existence."

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_


End file.
